Memoria
by Xirysa
Summary: There is a place I know of, a place I think is the most wonderful location on the planet... AU


**Xirysa Says:** Eek. School isn't that fun anymore. And keeping up my grades is hard work. BUT DO NOT DESPAIR. In whatever free time I have, I write. Or at least, try to. I really like the idea for this one, too. XD Hope it's enjoyable! (And second person is very fun to write in, I realized…)

* * *

Memoria

There is a place I know of, a place I think is the most wonderful location on the planet. Whenever I go there, I fall in love with it all over again. It reminds me of everything that is good and beautiful in the world, and makes me feel so at peace that I cannot help but smile. This place is called Memoria.

You want me to describe it to you? Alright, I will. I'll try my best, but I apologize if it is hard to understand. Beauty of this nature is hard to put into words.

Memoria…

Memoria is…

Now how should I start? Ah, I know.

Imagine… Imagine the loveliest place you can—your own personal "heaven" if you will. That is the only way I can describe it without sounding like a complete fool.

Hm? You don't think I'm a fool? Why, thank you very much! It warms my heart that you think so.

Ah, but I'm off topic, aren't I? Now, where were we?

What's that? I was telling you about Memoria? But of course. My apologies.

Memoria… It is wonderful, I think. In Memoria, a person can be themselves without fearing the rules of society, or greed, or grief and pain and sadness.

Sounds nice, doesn't it?

But there _is_ one thing you should know about Memoria, and that is that it is different for everyone.

Oh! My, you're a curious one, aren't you? Alright, then. I'll tell you what I see whenever I go there.

When I first arrive, everything is dark. I can't see anything at all, and—

Hush, hush, now. I know it sounds scary, but just wait. It gets better, I promise.

It's dark, but soon, I see a light. It's a small, tiny light at first, and I can only see it on my right side. But soon, the light grows bigger and I can see it from my left eye, too. Then, the light gets so bright I have to close my eyes!

When I open my eyes again, I'm standing on the edge of a forest. Behind me, I there is a tunnel that leads into the trees, but that is the way to get _out_ of Memoria. Since I don't want to leave yet, I go ahead.

That's right, little one. Dry your tears. It's not scary anymore, is it?

Soon, I'm on top of a hill, looking down at the most beautiful land I have ever seen. The grass is rich and green, the air smells like the wildflowers that grow all around, and then…

And then I see an angel with long golden hair. I know she doesn't think she's an angel, but I also that she really is one. Believe me, if you saw her, you'd think so too.

What does the angel say to me? Well, she flies—because angels can fly, right?—to me and says "Welcome to Arras, André."

I said Arras? No, I'm sure that I said "Memoria". Yes, I'm absolutely sure that is what I said. After all..

-x-x-x-

"Oh! Mon Dieu! Look at the time! No wonder you thought I said Arras; it's well past your bed time. Now come, children. Let's get you to bed…" André said as he picked up a small blonde child. She yawned and rubbed her eye with the heel of her palm before resting her head on André's broad shoulder.

But the young boy with raven locks crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "Mais non, Papa! I'm not tired!"

Oscar sighed before giving her son a look that said she wouldn't tolerate anymore tantrums.

The boy attempted to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going…" he said as he stomped out of the room.

André shook his head and smiled at the boy's retreating back. "He gets his temper from you, you know," he said as he handed his daughter to Oscar.

"And he gets his wild imagination from you."

Chuckling quietly, André bent down and kissed the top of the small girl's head. "From both of us."

They left the small, modestly furnished room that served as the main room of their small home and went into another that served as a bedroom. The boy was already on the cot, fast asleep, and Oscar gently set the girl down next to him.

"You know," she said as she pulled the covers up, "I've been to this 'Memoria', but never have I seen a blonde angel."

André seemed shocked. "Really? What did you see?" He moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Oscar nodded and leaned against him. "I saw a knight in shining armor who said that he'd always protect his angel from harm."

"I think I like the sound of this knight…"

"I know."

* * *

**Xirysa Says:** ACK. THE EPITOME OF CRAPPY ENDINGS. Oh well. What can you do? This was inspired by the stories my father used to tell to my sisters and me when we were younger. (He still sings us lullabies from time to time, too. I love my daddy.) Even though we're not little kids anymore… It's nice, you know? Especially since the economy's so bad and he has to work out of town. Oh, why is this called _Memoria_? Well, the word _is_ Latin for "memory," and I suspect that Arras would have the most memories for André and Oscar. Don't you? Anyway, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
